The Legend of Patchouli: Ocarina of Time
by Lunatic Red Eyes
Summary: Inspired by Super Marisa World. Main description inside.
1. Introduction

**Greetings! Lunatic Red Eyes here!**

**Well… this is my first fanfiction, so first of all I just request that if you criticize, don't do it too harshly. Not that I'm saying not to criticize! **

**Anyway, this is inspired by the game Super Marisa World, only this is with The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time instead of Mario. Most characters will be changed, but some I… well, they stayed because we have things like the Great Deku Tree and Jabu-Jabu, which would be more then moderately disturbing to replace.**

**Well, here we go!**

* * *

"In the vast, deep, forest of Gensokyo…  
Long have I served as the guardian spirit. I am known as the Deku Tree.  
The youkai of the forest live here with me.  
Each of these forest youkai has his or her own guardian fairy.  
However, there is one girl who does not have a fairy…"  
___

Marisa stood outside a castle in pouring down rain. The drawbridge of the castle came down, and two people raced by on a broom. Another person appeared, stopping and reaching their hand out towards her.

"Cirno… Cirno, where art thou? Come hither…."

The voice was coming from a tree with a trunk that looked eerily similar to a face. In response to the tree, a girl in a blue dress with blue hair and a blue ribbon in said hair appeared. She looked like a normal person, but then there was the fact that she had wings that looked as if they were ice crystals.

"Yes, talking tree? You request help from the strongest?"

"**Now is not the time for thy rants about thy non-existent strength! Time is of the essence!"**, stated the tree, which was an impatient tree, considering how it was one of the only living things realizing the danger the world was in.

Cirno just stayed floating, looking proud of herself, completely oblivious to the insult just yelled at her.

"Anyway, oh, Cirno the fairy… Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree-"

The Deku Tree was interrupted by Cirno suddenly yelling, "Oh, so that's what you're called!"

This made the already annoyed, yet feigning being calm tree snap, **"Cirno! Dost thou not sense the evil climate descending upon this realm?! Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Gensokyo!"**

The fairy stood, pondering for a few seconds… "Nope, I don't feel anything."

The tree, though starting to calm down, spoke in a still irritated voice, "Oh never thou mind. Now listen. For so long, the Forest of Magic, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world… But… before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing… It seems the time has come for the girl without a fairy to begin her journey... The youth whose destiny it is to lead Gensokyo to the path of justice and truth…"

Cirno was now ecstatic. "You mean I get to finally be someone's fairy guardian!?"

This wasn't what the Deku Tree had been intending, but decided that it might at least have the annoyance get away from him. "Yes, that's exactly what I have decided. Cirno… go now! Find our young friend and guide her to me… I do not have much time left. Fly, Cirno, fly! The fate of Gensokyo, nay, perhaps the whole world, depends upon thee."

"Yay! I get to be a fairy guardian!"

"Cirno, **NOW!" **

The fairy finally decided to go ahead and leave. The Deku Tree quite decided to go to sleep, since he probably wouldn't be getting any sleep once Cirno returned. For more then one reason, he thought.

Cirno had never actually been to the forest village much, so her attempt to find Marisa's house was quite interesting. Before she even reached the village, three blue plants came out of the ground and attempted to eat her. She just flew over them, yelling, "Ha! I'm the strongest!" When she did get to the village, she flew around, flying into various people's houses looking for Marisa's house, and yelling at some random person trying to pick up a rock, and failing. After wandering into about every single house with no luck, she saw another house that was pointlessly on top of a tree. She started flying towards it and ran into an odd looking wooden wall, which made her quite angry.

"You dare try to make me not go to that house? Ice Sign 'Icicle Fall'!"

Mystia and Rumia were observing from a distance.

"Hey Rumia, isn't that the fairy that was wandering into people's houses?"

"Is that so?"

"Why is she attacking that fence? You think she hit her head too hard when she ran into it?"

"Is that so?"

"…Never mind."

Once Cirno felt she had punished the fence enough she flew over it, though most of her icicles had actually gone through the fence due to its odd construction. She then flew into the house that she knew had to be Marisa's house, and in one of her rare moments of being right, she was. Inside the house was a youkai, one who preferred to dress in witch's clothing. She was sleeping.

"Hey, Marisa! Wake up! The magical talking tree wants to talk to you! Hey, get up Marisa!"

…Snore

"Hey! C'mon! That tree was making you sound like a big deal, and you won't even wake up! Get up!"

Marisa certainly did wake up, and not in a pleasant way for Cirno, since she got up in a tackle, which was for some reason done with her behind, and it sent the fairy flying into the wall. Marisa had assumed it was someone else from the village sneaking in to steal stuff that she borrowed. She immediately went to interrogation mode.

"Okay, who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Cirno, who seemed completely unharmed and not caring that she was just sent flying, responded, "Hi! I'm Cirno! I've been assigned by a talking tree to be your guardian fairy!"

Marisa was slightly confused. "Talking tree… you mean the Deku Tree? He's finally decided to give me a fairy?"

"Oh yeah, that's his name, well yep! And he wants to talk to you, too! You're lucky, you have the strongest fairy as your partner from now on!"

"That's great and all, but could you please just stop **yelling**?"

"Alright, let's go!" was all that Cirno said before flying out the door, leaving Marisa behind, still a bit shocked. In the distance, there was suddenly a voice yelling "You idiot! You were supposed to bring the girl with you!" Cirno suddenly reappeared, looking beat up. Marisa assumed that the Deku Tree had gotten furious and attacked her, though how a tree could attack a fairy was what confused her. All she could say was, "Oh..kay, well then I guess we can go now"

"Can you carry me?"

"NO!"

* * *

**And with that, this chapter's done. The Deku Tree probably seems out of character, but he's not even a Touhou character, so I didn't try to give him the same personality, unlike the actual Touhou character's, who I will allow to keep their personality.**


	2. Mishaps in the Forest Village

**Hello! I just felt the need to clear a few things up that will be in the story. First of all, this would be a younger Marisa then what you see in the games, and for some other characters that will be the case as well. I'll probably specify them as I go along and they appear in the story. Also, I forgot to say this last chapter! I do not own Touhou Project or The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

As Marisa and Cirno walked out (well, Cirno floated, but whatever), Marisa noticed a girl running towards them. She had blond hair with a blue ribbon, and was wearing a white shirt and blue skirt. Her name was Alice. She seemed like any other forest youkai, but unlike the others she had two fairies, Shanghai and Hourai. They were some of the only ones in the forest who didn't pick on Marisa, and when she reached the bottom of the ladder to the house, yelled up, "Yahoo! Hi, Marisa!"

Marisa went down to the bottom of the house, though unlike most normal people she just jumped down the ladder instead of climbing it down, rolling when she reached the bottom. "Hey Alice, you sure look like you got a lot of sleep."

Alice looked confused at why Marisa had asked that, but decided to shrug it off, "Well, ignoring that, it looks like a fairy finally came to you, Marisa! That's such great news, I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true youkai, Marisa!"

Cirno decided to introduce herself at this time, having recovered from… however it was that the Deku Tree had beaten her up. "HI! I'm Cirno! I'm the strongest fairy in existence!" she boasted, not noticing the dark glares being given from Shanghai and Hourai (they couldn't talk). "I'm taking Marisa to the… err… umm… oh yeah! The Great Deksu Tree!"

Alice, though already questioning the fairy's intelligence, was surprised by this bit of news. "Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you? It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree!"

Marisa found this obvious, and sarcastically responded, "Really? I never would have guessed, I mean, he's only the guardian of the entire forest."

"Oh, shut up. At least I think now I understand your first question, and suppose **someone** woke you up. Well, anywa-"

"It was me! I woke her up! She's such a sleepy person, and the Deku Tree was making her sound all important!", Cirno said, interrupting again.

"…Well then, the Great Deku Tree, which I congratulate you on saying correctly that time-"

"YAY!"

"Shut up! The Great Deku Tree must be expecting something important from you. Get going! I'll wait here! Go see the Great Deku Tree!"

Marisa, relieved to finally be going, stated, "Alright. Lead the way, Cirno! … Err, on second thought, I can go there myself. Probably."

"Aw, I can find it. I'm the strongest!"

"His meadow is right over there, you can even see the top of him over that cliff, I really don't need your help."

"Oh, all right."

As they were walking over to were the Great Deku Tree was planted, they ran into a trouble. Standing in the way of them was a girl in relatively odd clothing, with red ribbons coming off of her dress. "Hey you! 'Miss No Fairy!' What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real youkai!" This angered Cirno extremely.

"Hey! I'll have you know that Marisa now does have a fairy! And you know what else? I'm the strongest fairy! Her fairy is me!"

"Cirno, I can handle this myself! Hey Parsee, as you can see, I in fact do have a fairy now, and unlike you it isn't a generic standard enemy fairy. Now let me by, the Great Deku Tree has apparently summoned me."

Parsee looked at Cirno, then at her fairy, then back at Cirno, turning bright red. "Grr, I'm jealous! In fact, I don't even believe you! He would summon anyone else here before he would summon you! This isn't funny… Honestly! Even if you were good enough to be summoned by the Great Deku Tree, you aren't even fully equipped yet! How do you think you'd be able to help the Great Deku Tree without anything to defend yourself with?"

"Well, you don't really seem to have anything either…"

"What? You're right, I don't have my equipment ready, but… If you want to pass through here, you should at least equip a weapon and some kind of shield! Sheesh!"

Parsee failed to notice that Marisa had already left. While Marisa hadn't ever bothered to get a shield, she knew exactly where to find one. She would just "borrow" it for a bit.

Marisa walked to the village store, telling her plan to Cirno. "Alright, you can use some spellcards, right?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, use one on the back wall of the store until the owner goes out to investigate. I'll take care of everything else."

"Okay!" Cirno then went behind the store while Marisa went inside. "Ice Sign 'Icicle Fall'!" Every single icicle went around the store, but then someone was heard screaming on the other side. It turned out, the store owner happened to be standing by the entrance, not letting Marisa stay inside, and got hit by an icicle.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I had planned, but, good job Cirno! I think… Great, he's unconscious. Well, let's put him back inside, then people will think he just fell asleep"

"But how will you get the shield now? You can't pay an unconscious person."

Marisa looked like Cirno like she was insane- oh wait, Cirno probably was insane. "Umm, I was never going to pay in the first place."

"Oh. But isn't that stealing?"

"Of course not, I'm just going to borrow it. He can have it back eventually."

They then proceeded to walk inside, put the store owner in a chair, and took a Deku Shield. As they walked out, though, they ran into a problem.

"I saw what you did, Marisa!" Alice yelled, standing right outside the store entrance.

"Oh, great. Listen Alice, I can explain! You already know that the Deku Tree summoned me, but Parsee was being annoying by blocking the way and saying that I don't have anything to defend myself with so I'm just borrowing this shield!"

"…Right, and how long do you plan on borrowing it. Oh never mind, I'll ignore it due to the situation. Parsee does have a point, though. The forest… strange things have been happening here lately… You need to be ready for anything. You'd better find a weapon! I've heard that some kind of weapon was hidden somewhere in the forest."

Alice looked up and noticed Marisa was halfway across the village, yelling to her, "Thanks, but I already know where that weapon is! I just had no use for it!"

Cirno, who was following, was surprised by this. "You do? Where is it?"

"It's in a maze, but I'll need your help to get it."

"Yay!"

Marisa and Cirno went through a hole in the cliff on the south part of the village. Inside was a maze with a rock rolling around in circles.

"Okay, you say you're a strong fairy, right?"

"The strongest!"

"Good, then stop that boulder!" yelled Marisa as she threw Cirno in front of said boulder.

"AHHH!"

The rock did stop rolling, and Marisa went around it to a treasure chest. "It's obvious that if there's a weapon hidden in the forest, it would be in this treasure chest." As Marisa started to open it, random music started playing, and the inside of the chest started going. "Wow, this isn't random at all…" As Marisa finally finished opening the treasure chest…

**DA-DA-DA-DAAAAAAAAAA! You got the gohei! On the Equipment Subscreen, select it with the cursor and equip it with (A). This is a hidden treasure of the forest, but you can borrow it for a while. Be sure to practice with it before you really fight!**

"Wait, who in the world just said that?"

**Do not pay attention to me! I was hired to do this to you instead of that kid who wears a bunch of green. You did not get my speech for your shield because you stole it, so if you want to know about it, too bad!**

"…Great, I think being near Cirno has been hazardous to my brain. Hey, where is she anywa- oh yeah, I should get her out from under that rock."

Marisa went over to pull Cirno out from under the rock when she saw that the ice fairy had somehow gotten out of it herself. "Hah! I am the strongest! That rock couldn't stop me! It fell to my amazing coldness!"

"Is that why it's now a giant snowball that's ROLLING RIGHT TOWARDS US?!" said Marisa as she began running back to the hole where they entered. Cirno wasn't so lucky, and was sent flying as she was hit.

"Looks like I'm blasting off agaaaaaain!"

Meanwhile, in another world, Jessie, James, and Meowth got a strange feeling that someone was stealing one of their catchphrases, but since it wasn't their motto, which was much more important then their losing catchphrae, they ignored it.

Marisa walked back to Parsee when suddenly Cirno fell out of nowhere and landed on Parsee.

"Ow, attacking me isn't going to have me let you by! If you want to see the Great Deku Tree, you should at least equip a weapon and a shield."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I do have both of those." Said Marisa as she actually equipped them, which is probably why Parsee said that in the first place.

"What! GOOD GRIEF!! Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh? I, the great Parsee Mizuhashi, will never accept you as one of us! Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Alice and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?!" Parsee finally walked away, yelling, "I'm so jealous!!" as she did so.

Marisa stared for a few seconds, and then continued walking along, when suddenly the three plants Cirno flew over repetitively came out of the ground, and they did not look very happy.

"Hah! Don't you plants get it? I am the strongest, you can't hurt me!" Cirno taunted them. Again. Of course, they weren't interested in Cirno anymore, since they saw Marisa, who was not able to fly over them, and therefore food.

"Cirno, don't provoke them!" Too late. The plants were closing their petals in a way that was similar to a mouth. That was all they were doing. Marisa walked up and hit one with her gohei and it was cut in half immediately. "Wow, these really are weak." As Marisa went and picked up the chopped Deku Baba…

**DA-DA-DA-DAAAAAAA! You got a Deku Stick. You can use them as a torch or a weapon, but considering the fact that they break if you try to hit anything, it would be relatively pointless!**

"Hey Marisa, who said that?"

"I have no idea, but if I ever find them, I'll make sure that they be quiet."

**I guarantee you won't.**

"Let's just keep going, Cirno." Marisa killed the other two plants and finally got to go to the Deku Tree.

"Magic tree, I'm back!" yelled Cirno, waking up the sleeping tree, however it is that trees sleep.

"Oh… Cirno… Thou hast returned… Pity, I was hoping I would sleep longer. Oh well… Marisa… Welcome… Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee… Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares…"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Because you are destined to have them…"

"Well that's unfair."

"As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it… Verily, thou hast felt it..."

"Hmm, what evil are you talking about?"

"Marisa… The time has come to test thy courage… I have been cursed… I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?

Marisa stood, thinking about what was being said. "Hmm, you say that I'm sensitive to some evil, so I have to test my courage by breaking a curse on you? Ah, might as well, it's not like I have anything else to do."

Suddenly, the area below the part of the Deku Tree's trunk that looked like a moustache opened up. "Then enter, brave Marisa, and thou too, Cirno… "

Both Marisa and Cirno were shocked, when Marisa was the one to respond first. "Wait, you want to EAT us?!"

"SILENCE! Even if I wanted to eat thou, I couldn't, for I don't have the ability to digest as thou doth. Cirno the fairy... Thou must aid Marisa… And Marisa… When Cirno speaks, use (^) to listen well to her words of wisdom…"

"Wait, what's (^), and what wisdom could you possibly be saying would come from Cirno?"

Cirno once again didn't realize she was insulted, actually thinking it was a compliment, "A bunch of wisdom, I am the strongest!"

The Deku Tree sighed, if you could say a tree could sigh. "I apologize; there were no other fairies that could be given to anyone else."

Marisa decided to just be happy she didn't get one of the plain fairies with barely any powers, and she and Cirno entered the Deku Tree's… mouth.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. By the way, this is PC-98 Alice in this story. Also, I do not own Pokémon.**


	3. Inside the Deku Tree

**No, I did not give up on this story. The only reason it's been so long since I've updated is because of school, specifically a project on Julia Child and then final exams. But now that all this is over (okay, there's still one more exam, oh well), this story is continuing! Also, just feel like saying that, while there is PC-98 Alice, this is just a normal, younger Marisa.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Touhou Project or Zelda.**

"Wow, how… large" Cirno said as they walked inside, looking around the tree.

"Oh, are you saying your scared, Cirno?"

"I'm not scared! I'm the strongest!" Cirno yelled, running into the center of the tree- and into more of the carnivorous plants. "AHH! Ice Sign 'Icicle Fall'!" Shockingly, she actually did hit the plants. "Ha, see, I am the stronge- oh…"

"Well, at least nothing was inside my hat," said Marisa, unamused. One of the icicles hit her hat. "Is it just not possible for you to attack without something going wrong?"

"It's just a hat, nothing went wro- hey look a ladder!"

"… You have a very short attention span, don't you?" Marisa started walking over to Cirno, when she noticed a spider web covering a hole on the floor. "Hey Cirno, you should probably stop running ahead, I think there's something very big living in here."

"Oh, a web! I can break this! 'Ice Sign 'Icicle Fall'!" The icicles hit the web and bounced off and into Cirno, blowing her up (Note: I mean like how when bosses explode when you beat them in the game. What, you think her icicles are Utsuho powered or something?) Marisa just stood there for a few seconds, then said, "Well, now I might actually be able to get somewhere," while walking over to the ladder Cirno pointed out. On top of it was another pathway with a few gaps, which were easily jumped over, and then a treasure chest.

"Heh, now I'm getting somewhere. Who would have guessed there would be treasure inside the Deku Tree?" Marisa opened the treasure chest…

**DA DA DA DAAAAA! You found the Dungeo-**

"Gah! You're a complete stalker, whoever you are! When I find you…"

**SILENCE! You found the Dungeon Map! Blue chambers are paces you have already visited. Your current location is the flashing room. **

"Wow, a magic map. Well, I guess that's kind of useful."

**You can only use it in this dungeon.**

"What!"

**You'll find more in other dungeons… and I guarantee I'll be there every time…**

"… Yep, defiantly a stalker." Marisa ignored this, and continued down the path to a door-

"Hi Marisa!"

"AH!" Marisa suddenly found Cirno behind her. " I thought you blew up!"

"I got better. This world works strangely like that. See, watch!" Cirno said, pulling a huge block of ice out of nowhere.

"Wait, what are you-"

**PICHUN **(It's the way the death sound effect from Touhou is commonly spelled out. I don't really hear that, but oh well)

**GAME OVER**

"Cirno, you idiot!"

**Would you like to save?**

"What does that even mean? Um… yes?

**Game saved. Continue playing?**

"What is this, some kind of game? Fine, yes"

Marisa suddenly found herself at the entrance to the Deku Tree again. "Wait, so I'm fine now?"

Cirno had gone back down there as well. "Yep!"

"And now I have to climb all the way back up?" Marisa said as she look up at where she had gotten too, where the ice block was still located.

"Yep! I can just fly there though!"

Marisa's eyes shadowed over. "Oh really…" Marisa grabbed Cirno's leg and threw her back at the plants that mysteriously came back to life.

"AHH!"

Marisa ignored the screaming, knowing now that Cirno would be perfectly fine anyway, and got to the door. Yet somehow, Cirno still managed to get there first.

"Okay, I give up. Your faster, oh well."

"Hey Marisa… I'm getting this strange impulse to say something, but I can't tell what it means."

"Really, what?"

"I hear a voice telling me to say, 'You can open a door by standing in front of it and pressing A,' and to 'Pay attention to what the Action Icon says'. What's A?"

"I don't know, but what you just said makes no sense," Marisa said, going to the door and opening it like any person would.

When they entered the next room, the door slammed shut behind them, and iron bars came out of nowhere onto the doors. "Okay, I don't think that's good, but I have to admit that was pretty cool."

Marisa was cut off by a blond haired fairy dressed in white appeared from a patch of grass, yelling "It's spring!" and randomly shooting danmaku at Marisa. Marisa just held up her shield and it bounced back. "Wow, this shield's really just wood?"

The fairy was hit by the bounced back danmaku and started running around, eventually to Marisa.

"Ow-ow-ow! Forgive me! If you let me go, I, the great Lily White, will give you a clue!"

"…Are all fairies so self obsessed? Ah, fine, you can go."

"Really? Um… oh, I know! When you jump off a high cliff, if you roll when you land, you won't get hurt from the fall! I can't guarantee it will work, though, if the cliff is really, really high!" Lily then ran out of the room, laughing manically and yelling "It's spring!" more, while Marisa was yelling, "What! I already knew that!" and Cirno saying "I'm so much of a better fairy."

When they calmed down, they continued to the next room, with a random block floating in the air and another treasure chest. Marisa hopped across, but then hesitated at the chest. She looked around, in all directions, and, seeing that there was defiantly no one else in the room besides Cirno, decided it was safe to open the chest-

**DA DA DA DAAAAAA!**

"…Of course…"

**You got the ability to shoot danmaku bullets! You can only shoot a limited number, though.**

"Finally, something actually useful. I'm still annoyed by this random person, though."

**Too bad for you.**

"Hey, look Marisa! It looks like an old ladder is hanging from the ceiling".

"Wonderful! Lucky you, Cirno, for you've just been saved from being the target for my target practice!"

"Yay!"

Marisa, not exactly sure how to fire this danmaku, quite annoyed by the fact that the voice didn't say this important fact, pointed a finger at the ladder, and focused. Suddenly, danmaku really did come out of her finger. Very small danmaku. "Oh come on, that voice said small danmaku, but this isn't impressive at all!"

**But it's fast danmaku.**

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!"

The danmaku was at least enough to knock the ladder down, making an exit for  
Marisa. Cirno didn't actually need that ladder, and was already at the door. They walked out and found a wall covered in vines. "Well, this looks climbable."

"I don't need vines! I am the strongest!"

"Hey, don't rub it in that you have wings. I've had enough of that."

Marisa started climbing the wall, but a spider came out of nowhere and hit her, knocking her off. Marisa then decided it was time to learn how well her danmaku worked on living creatures, aiming and firing at the spider. It fell and randomly burst into flames, leaving behind three odd colored orbs resembling danmaku. Marisa tried picking them up and-

**DA DA DA DAAAAAAA! You've just replenished some of the limited number of danmaku bullets you can shoot.**

"…Wow, for once you've actually said something useful."

Marisa then climbed up the wall after Cirno. There was another door up at the top, which they went in, and once again, the door slammed shut with iron bars. There was a weird thing in the room that slightly resembled a switch. Marisa stepped on it, and it turned out it was a switch, which raised platforms that lead to another treasure chest, Marisa hopped up the platforms, and opened the treasure chest "Okay, let's get this over with."

**Wait, why aren't you annoyed anymore? **

"Well, you say stuff every time…"

**It's my job! How about if you even just pretend to be annoyed, then I'll only say the description the **first time an item appears?

"Well, fine."

**Yes!**

"Then say it! Lucky you, now I really am annoyed!"

**DA DA DA DAAAAA! You found the Dowsing Rods. Now you can see the locations of many hidden things in the dungeon!**

"…Well, looks like there's no more important treasures in the dungeon, just small things." Marisa started walking out of the room, when she noticed someone wearing a lot of gold standing by the wall. Or rather, they noticed her.

"Mwahahaha! I am a Golden Wriggle! I'm much better then other Wriggles… because I'm gold! Now you must hurt me!"

Marisa was already walking away, finding that person to odd to stay near. She went to the exit, but there were still bars there. "Great, now how do I get out?"

"Hey Marisa, this torch has ashes in it!"

Marisa turned and saw Cirno looking at the ashes. Then she noticed a lit torch right next to her. "Hey Cirno, I think we need to light that torch. Have any ideas?"

"Um, we could light the Deku Tree on fire?"

"…No, but that does give me an idea." Marisa took out the Deku Stick she got on the way over to the Deku Tree, lit it with the lit torch, and lit the unlit torch. This somehow opened the door. "I'm never going to understand how this tree works."

Marisa and Cirno left the room, and went to the edge of a platform. A spider much larger than the earlier spiders came out of nowhere. Cirno screamed and ran into it, and it fell all the way down to the spider web at the entrance, breaking it open. "Well, I guess we go down now." After an uneventful climb down, and then down the new hole, they were in a room full of water and… more Golden Wriggles. "Mwahahaha! I am-"

"Yeah, yeah, I already heard your speech from that other one… and because you're asking me to hurt you, for that I won't."

Both the Golden Wriggles were shocked, "What! How dare you! You'll regret this when you reach a point where you will have wanted to kill us! Hey, where'd she go?"

Marisa and Cirno had already walked to the next room (Cirno had somehow managed to break the spider web covering the door). Inside it, someone popped out of the middle. She looked a lot like Lily White, but was wearing black clothing instead. She also attacked with danmaku, but without saying anything. Marisa was still able to attack in the same way, and hit the fairy.

"…I shall tell you how to get past the later fairies you will encounter."

"Wow Lily, you suddenly became so… depressing…"

"…That would be my sister you met. I am Lily Black. To get past the three mischievous fairies, hit them in this order. Sunny, Luna, Star. The sun is the same things as lunar stars."

"What does that even mean?" Marisa would have asked more, but Lily was just… gone. "Oh well, that was odd."

"Hey Marisa, shoot the eye!"

"What?" Marisa stared at Cirno, and then understood what she meant when she saw an odd switch with an eye on it. She shot it, and a sealed door opened up. "Well, at least that makes more sense than lighting a torch to open a door."

The room on the other side of the door was full of water and a moving platform with a spiked log in the middle of its pathway. Marisa tried swimming across, but the other end of the water was too high up. She thought for a few seconds, then remembered.

"Hey Cirno, you're an **ice** fairy aren't you?"

"Yep! I'm the strongest!"

"…Yes, yes you are. Can you freeze this pool?"

"Freeze Sign 'Perfect Freeze'!" The spellcard activated, and all the water in the pool froze. Marisa simply walked across. On the other side, there was a block, which Marisa pushed to make it possible to reach the door to the next room. The next room had a lit torch and two unlit torches.

"Okay, what is with all these torch puzzles? They make no sense, how in the world does lighting a torch open a door?"

"Maybe you're thinking about it too much, Marisa."

"Oh well. The problem is, the other stick burned up."

Near the two of them, a plant had just woken up. In its mind, it was thinking, "Ah, what a beautiful day, I think I'm going to-" and then it was dead, because Marisa struck it with her gohei, which has somehow not been mentioned in this whole chapter until now. Now armed with a stick, Marisa lit the two torches to unlock the locked door and entered it. The next room was quite similar, but instead it had a spider web. She burned that as well. On the other side was a small hole that Marisa and Cirno crawled through. When they got out…

"Hey, we just went in a circle, didn't we?"

"Shhh, Cirno, be quite, those Golden Wriggles are still over there!" The stick Marisa held was almost all burnt out, so she quickly threw it at the spider web in the middle of the room, burning it up and giving access to an escape route, err, the pathway to the next room.

After climbing down to the bottom, three fairies popped up. One in red with blond hair, one in black with blond hair, and one in blue with black hair.

"Hi! I'm Sunnymilk!"

"I'm Luna Child!"

"And I'm Star Sapphire!"

"And we're… you're fairy godpar-"

"Wait, this isn't right! We're the Three Mischievous Fairies!"

"Oh… right."

Marisa, who was watching them argue, remembered Lily Black saying to hit them in the order of Sunnymilk, Luna Child, and Star Sapphire, charged up danmaku and hit them. This cause all three of them to explode and a door in the back of the room to open up.

When Marisa and Cirno entered the next room, the wall suddenly fell and blocked the door behind them. Inside, they heard a noise, and out of nowhere, someone fell from the ceiling. They had blond hair and wore a brown dress with yellow ribbons around it. "Oh, a human? How unusual."

Marisa responded, "Oh, I'm not a human, just an ordinary magician, but if my guess is correct, you're the one cursing this tree."

The strange person responded, "Well, I'm not really cursing it, the tree is diseased. I was told to do so by a strange woman, she said the tree was a danger."

"Didn't you consider that this person was lying?"

"Are you saying you're here to protect the tree? If so, for all I know, you could be the one lying. Oh, I'm Yamame, by the way."

"So, you won't just get out?"

"How about this, if you can beat me, I'll leave."

"Sounds good enough to be. Well, you introduced yourself, so, I'm Marisa."

"Hey, stop ignoring me! I'm Cirno, and I'm the strongest of all of you!"

"…Ignore her. Let's battle!"

Yamame started off by just shooting some basic danmaku around, but Marisa easily dodged it. Marisa shot a blast of her danmaku, hitting Yamame's head and stunning her. Marisa then ran in and started hitting Yamame with her gohei.

"Gah! You're stronger than you look, I guess you really aren't human." She then climbed to the ceiling, and suddenly other people came out. They looked like the Golden Wriggles, but the clothes they wore were normal, and they seemed to actually be interested in attacking.

"Hm, sending out others to do fighting for you?" Marisa ignored the Wriggles and fired danmaku at Yamame, knocking her off the ceiling. Marisa then started attacking with the gohei again.

"Ow ow! I give up, I give up!" Marisa backed away and let Yamame get up. "You're strong. Here, have this!" Yamame gave Marisa a pink star, when suddenly.

**DA DADADADADADADADADA DAAAAA! **

"Hey, different song! Odd…"

**You got an Extend. Your maximum life energy is increased by one star. You life energy will be totally filled.**

"Hey, who said that anyway."

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know myself."

"Oh well." Yamame walked over to a glowing blue spot that had appeared and said, "This will take you to the entrance. I'm leaving now, so maybe I'll see you some other time. Bye!" Yamame entered the light, started spinning, and disappeared.

"Wow, that's useful. Especially considering that the wall collapsed. Oh well, come on Cirno!"

"Hey! No fair, I didn't get to do anything in that fight!"

"You were busy hiding behind that pillar… Well, that was easy. It was just a stage one boss, after all."


End file.
